


Sweet as Blood

by Clover_Harkin



Category: What we do in the shadows, wwdits
Genre: Abused Reader, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, porn with a plot, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_Harkin/pseuds/Clover_Harkin
Summary: You’re Guillermo's younger sister, Dulce, who stepped in reluctantly to fill in his spot as he goes away on vacation for two weeks. You never believed in vampires or anything of the sort and only thought that the people your brother works for are the delusional elderly Boy are you way off.
Relationships: Nandor The Relentless/Fem!Reader, Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)/Reader, Nandor/Fem!Reader, Nandor/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, if you guys like it enough I'll continue. I never see any reader inserts with Nandor, so I decided to make one lol. Any ideas or suggestions for future chapters, feel free to tell me ^-^

"Please, Dulce? Two weeks of your time is all I ask. You're the only one I can trust to take my place that won't let out their secret." Pleaded your brother Guillermo, his eyes making a puppy dog stare at you. He's been planning on going vacation from taking care of the people he talked to your mother about. Something about them believing that they're vampires and it's all too overworking for him. You don't remember. All you know is that they really think they're vampires, and there's no way you wanted to be stuck in a house for two weeks with those weirdos.  
You shook your head at him, reaching out for your tea. "Sorry, nothing can make me say yes." You turned down, sipping on the hot beverage. Guillermo threw his head up and sighed heavily. He was clearly upset, but you didn't care. You're not changing your answer. Something in his mind suddenly clicked, making him sit upwards with a knowing smile. "You'll be away from mamá for two weeks!" He added. You choked on the drink a bit, sputtering at how stupid that sounded. "Guillermo, I'll be someone else's maid! Even worse, I'll be working for three people if I agreed to this!" You coughed out. "Alright, but it won't be someone who will hit you upside the head for something little you mess up." You wheezed in defeat as you threw a hand up to cut him off. You told him you'll do this, he just owes you big time.

//

A large, gloomy looking house came into my view. There's no way that this is the place you'll be stuck in for two whole weeks. You stepped onto the property, not noticing the patch of gooey dirt claiming your feet with each step you took. You were completely distracted by how old this place was and how the residents inside it must be just as old. Nearly sinking into a soft spot in the ground, a yelp slipped from your mouth as you fell back into a trimmed bush with ridges. You groaned as you attempted to sit up, staring down at your mud soaked pants. "Come on, these are new! Guillermo, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" You called out, struggling to stand up from the pile of smelly mud.  
You turn around and stood face to face with the oddly shaped said bush. Wait- are those bushes in the shape of vulvas? What kind of place is this?! "Classy aren't we?" You mumbled with a huff. Trudging through the goop, you looked around noticing that there was hardly any grass growing at all on the premises. 'My brother takes care of the place and he can't even tend to the lawn for the old people? Yeesh.' You thought.  
Climbing up the stone steps, you knocked on the old wooden door, tired of judging just the outside of the place. If the yard was somewhat unkept, you couldn't imagine what it what look like on the inside. The door creaked open, Guillermo hushing you and quickly pulling you inside. "Would it kill you be quiet?! They don't want the neighbour's to think that they're awake!” You narrowed your eyes as your lips thinned into a tight scowl. "For someone who inherited so much of mamá's traits, you sure suck at gardening." He blinked a bit before looking away. "Those- Those bushes are done by Laszlo, sorry you had to see those.." His eyes turned back to you, just now noticing that you're caked in mud.  
"What are you- Oh no, the soft spots." You scoffed and put up a hand at him. "Sorry what?" Guillermo dismissed his comment by taking your arm, guiding you to the staircase. "It's nothing, look- This is where you're going to sleep while you're here. I know it's small but you'll feel like that boy from the books you used to read. Except... Without the magic wand... And instead of owls around you, you'll have bats..." He awkwardly explained. Seeing the cramped space made you feel bad for him. He left home and moved here. For this?! Its understandable the apartment mamá and you shared was small, but holy crap this is sad. You have to persuade him to move back in with you two, it's unbelievable that this is where he sleeps. Its inhuman.  
A quiet curse was mumbled by your brother.  
"Dulce, I gotta go. My Uber's here."  
Your eyes widened as you followed after him. Panic began to set in because he never told you what to do or gave any set of directions to follow. 'He's not seriously going to leave me like this?!' "Guillermo, what am I supposed to do?! What time do I even wake them up?!" You questioned, trying your hardest to stop him. "You'll be around Nandor the most, you'll do what he asks! You need to wake him once it's completely dark out!" He rambled quickly as he gathered his packed bags in a hurry. "I'll see you in. Two weeks, I love you!"  
With that being said, he slammed the door shut behind him leaving you standing there like an idiot. Blinking repeatedly as you tried to process what's going on, you looked down at your phone for the time. It was only 6 and the sun was still out. There was a small window to get yourself cleaned of this mud and get changed to a clean set of clothes before waking the old man.  
You let out a dry laugh once a thought about the residents of the home popped up. Do they seriously think they're real vampires just because of the lifestyle and decor they chose? Are they only believing this to escape the unsettling reality of them getting old and wanting the wish they can live forever? Well, at least it's clean in here you'll give them that.  
You shook your head and plucked out a simple yet comfy outfit consisting of black leggings and an oversized hoodie to match it. If you're going to be working you might as well be comfortable. Slipping out from the little space your brother claimed as a room, you began to walk around the home as you tried to find the bathroom. Instead of asking so many questions on how to take care of these people, maybe you should have asked where things were at. Looks like opening random doors until you find the bathroom is the only option. You're going to have to do that anyways because Guillermo never told you whose room was whose and where they were.  
Doing your best not to drop any of the clothes or bathroom utensils you held in one arm, you used your free hand opening each door around you. Study. Door to the basement. Door to the dining room. This is where is began to get a little weird. The next door you opened had a room with animal taxidermy held in glass cases. You walked in, staring into the displays amazed with how neat they all were. All the while, failing to notice the two coffins side by side on the back wall.

A loud snore snapped you out of your thoughts, bringing your attention to where it came from. You swallowed thickly seeing the two black caskets propped up. 'This- This is where they sleep?! How can they sleep standing up? They really take their vampire like lifestyle seriously.' Quickly and quietly, you sped walked out of the room, closing the door gently not to wake them. Well that's two down, two more to go to find. Hopefully you'll remember where the rooms are.  
Opening another door, you found a dimly lit room with a few paintings here and there that seemed to be featuring the same man in each one. Before you in the middle of the room was another coffin, larger than the other two that you found. A chill went down your spine from how creepy the room seemed to you. 'Heh, if I didn't know any better all this stuff looks centuries old.' You joked, trying to calm yourself a bit. To the right of the door hung two large, old swords. 'I wonder if they're dull?' You thought, running a gentle finger over the edge on one of the weapons.  
The sleeping being within the coffin let out a tired filled snore, startling you completely causing you to puncture the tip of your finger on the rusty sword's sharp point. "Shit!" You cursed, dropping what you carried onto the ground. Your bottle of body wash hit the ground with a loud thunk, making the coffin in the room go completely silent except for the sound of your heart hammering against your rib cage. 'Did I just wake them up? Are they still asleep? Crap get out, stupid!' You quickly scramble to gather your things and high tail it out of there, not wanting to stick around to find out.  
'Maybe the bathroom is on the other side of the house? It has to be here somewhere.' You thought, sucking your wounded finger slightly to rid the blood that had started to drip down.

//

The warlord slept soundly with his arms placed on his chest, only to be awoken by something falling by the door. He kept still, hoping whatever or whoever was there would leave if they believed he was still asleep. As quick as the sound came, is was gone. Nothing could be heard. Could it be in his imagination that heard a noise? Who knows.  
"Guillermo? Is that you? I'm trying to sleep." No response.  
Nandor shrugged slightly, shuffling within his coffin as he readied himself to be engulfed with slumber once more. Even if it's just for a little while more before he gets up, he didn't want to be out and about before the sun went down. He let out a heavy yawn only to be caught off by a smell. His brows knit together in confusion as he sniffed the air once more. An all too familiar scent filled his nose.

Blood. But not just any blood. Virgin blood.  
Why though? He never recalled sending out his familiar to bring anyone to him. Let alone would Guillermo bring anyone as a guest, he knows better than that. The only other explanation was that someone could've broken in. With that scenario sticking with him, Nandor shoved the lid right off his coffin and rose. There's no time to waste if someone's trespassing. Who knows what their intentions are, their fate is already sealed. They broke in and that's enough reason to be killed. And if they plead for mercy, too bad.  
"Nandor the Relentless does not Relent!" He called out, flying in the direction of the stranger's scent with his mouth agape, ready to bite down any second.


	2. Chapter 2

You managed to find the bathroom finally showering off that god awful smelling mud off you. You could've sworn you saw some hair go down the drain that wasn't even yours. In the near future, if Guillermo decides to learn how to be a better groundskeeper, you have to suggest using a different type of manure. Or at least hire a a better gardener. That poor lawn really needs better care.

Without even realising how much time had passed by, the alarm set as reminder to wake Nandor had gone off. ‘Shit, how long did I spend looking for this bathroom?’ You thought as you shut the water off. Wringing your hair and stepping out of the shower, you grabbed your towel and quickly dried yourself off. 'Which room was whose? Was Nandor the one who's married? Should you wake them all up to be sure?' Now you really wished you asked all the right questions. Slipping into your clean clothes, you knelt down to gather your dirty ones, careful not to dirty the cut on your finger since you have yet to find a band aid.

A large shadow beneath the space of the door caught your attention. It seemed to waver a bit as if it was something hovering that's causing it. Has one of them woken up? Problem is, you haven't heard any footsteps leading up to the door. So what is that? You straightened yourself debating whether or not to open the door. Maybe it'll go away if you stayed there? Wait- What if this house was haunted? No, that can't be. Yes the home was old and creepy looking, but it can't be haunted. That's right, the house is old and has random outdated furniture. There's no doubt that there's a tapestry or two hanging around here. There could be one hanging right near the bathroom that you just didn't notice. Granted it would be an odd spot to hang one, but that's a more plausible explanation rather than just ghosts. 

You laughed at yourself for sounding so ridiculous as you swung the door open. 

"Holy shit!" You cried out, seeing a large man _floating_ with both his arms raised by his head as he let out a loud hiss. Your eyes widen at the sight, letting out a blood curdling scream. The man lunges forward, making you slam the door at his face within a heartbeat. 'This can't be happening. What the fuck is going on?!' You panic, looking around the bathroom seeing that you're trapped.

The door suddenly jolted violently against its frame. He was trying to kick down the door. You let out a sob, backing away from the only exit practically cornering yourself. "I-I'm going to fucking die here!" You cry out, arming yourself with your bottle of body wash. It was the only thing you could grab in your sure final moments as you watched the door break apart before your eyes. The large man flew in, heaving in anger that you had hurt him. "How dare you hit a war leader, pathetic human!" He growled out, his thick accent making it hard for you to understand him through your sobbing.

Tears streamed down your face even faster as you screwed your eyes shut, reciting the "Our Father" in hopes your faith would save you without fail.

A loud painful hiss sputtered out from him, the sound of a heavy thud from him as he dropped to the ground, his hands flying to cover his ears to protect them from they prayer. You didn't question it nor did you realise why he reacted the way he did. You chucked the full container of soap at his head and made a run for the hallway. The man came to his senses as he watched you dash past, quickly grabbing you by the leg and yanking back. Now you're really in for it. 

You yell out as you came crashing to the ground. The wind was knocked out of you, leaving you struggling to breathe. Kicking your legs with all your strength, you attempted to break free from his grasp. He only held on tighter. Your body was immediately dragged closer to his. You looked back at him, finally seeing the fangs in his opened his wide opened mouth. The sight made your heart stop. Vampires are real. And now one's about to kill you. You wished you said no to coming here. You wished you were safe at home. You wished you believed Guillermo about his job.

The large man pinned you down beneath him as best he could as you began to wiggle around trying to make it difficult for him to have access to your neck. He growled in frustration, grabbing your jaw forcefully and yanking your head up, swiftly moving his hand over your mouth to make sure another prayer doesn't slip out. It made you whimper in pain.

He swooped down onto your neck, his fangs just barely grazing your skin. It's like he was relishing the moment.

"Nandor, that's Guillermo's little sister Dulce." Said a monotone voice. You could swear there was a sense of enjoyment behind his words although there was no emotion on his face.

'Nandor' eased his grip a bit when he looked up at the person who stood in front of you both. "Colin Robinson, Guillermo doesn't have a sister. Don't be stupid." He spat, readjusting himself. "No, she's supposed to cover for him while he goes on vacation. After the whole agreement you had with him about giving him more breaks and alone time?" Colin dragged on. "I know that, but they look nothing alike." They both started to go at each other to the point where they slowly tuned out your still racing mind.

You, however, began to trembled beneath him, wondering if he'll ever get up and leave you be. The vampire had kept his grip on over your mouth the entire time and it's starting add on to pain you were already in. You took the chance to whip your head out of Nandor's hand while he was distracted by his friend and bit down. Hard. Right in the space between his thumb and index finger. He pulled himself off of you while shaking his hand vigorously, yelling out a loud "Ow- She bit me!"

"You know, there are types of bites from different animals that would hurt a lot more than Dulce's bite-" Colin explained, blocking Nandor from being able to come after you.

Wasting no time at all, you clamoured to your feet racing for the front door. This house is filled with lunatics and you weren't spending another minute in this hellhole. Especially since you almost died in the hands of a vampire. Yeah, the only normal guy practically saved you, but you just hit and bit a fucking vampire. Who knows what will happen once Collin leaves. There's no way you're looking back either. Hell, you're willing to leave your stuff behind without a second thought.

_Pff_

"What the bloody hell, you stupid oaf! Do you ever listen to Guillermo?!" You felt a pair of arms wrap around you, preventing you from making it out of the home. Did the person literally appear from nowhere? "Don't worry, I won't let anyone take your blood." Said the person who hugged you close. You looked up from the chest your face was pressed into, gaze meeting a gothic woman dressed in vintage like clothing. Your eyes widened as you shoved yourself off her. "Liars- He tried to suck my blood and you'll do the same!" The woman's mouth dropped open in shock. "Your brother told us not to harm you, and we're going to listen! It's not my fault his stupid master can't pay attention to anything that he says!" She flew upwards to match her roomate's level and hissed loudly. "The moment we get another woman in this hell hole and you fucking try to kill her!"

Nandor immediately lent over from the top of the stairs yelling back at her in defence. With the two going at each other's throats, you slapped your hands over your ears telling yourself everything's going to be alright. They're not going to hurt you, you're going to be alright. No matter what happens, Guillermo promised they won't hurt you. They're fighting each other for different reasons. 'But you caused them to fight. _You're_ the reason.' Your mind stated. No, it's Nandor's fault for not listening to your brother. 'But you didn't correct him, you just let your anxiety take over and make you panic.' 

The battle with your inner thoughts hit you full force. With every logical thought you stated to yourself, that little voice at the back of your head shot it down. It made your palms clammy, it made your body cover itself in cold sweat, it made everything around you blurry and seemed muffled. You could barely make out what the vampires were even arguing about anymore. It was then you realise that it felt as if you couldn't breathe right. 'You knew what was coming yet you couldn't bring yourself to prevent the anxiety attack from happening. Just like the fight you caused. Nice going.'

Your body began to shake, loud ringing sounding in your ears. You could feel the clothes on you feel tight and unbearable from the cold sweat, you panted heavily as you scanned the room desperately to find a place to quickly sit before you fall over from being light headed.

But it was too late.

_Thump_

 _"_ Nadja, love? Why is there a dead woman on the floor?" 


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ Nadja, love? Why is there a dead woman on the floor?" Asked Laszlo as he stepped in from the hall. He looked down at the body doing his best not to step on her arm. “She sort of looks like a female version of Gizmo.”

Nadja narrowed her eyes at her husband with a click of her tongue. "Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots!" She yelled, kneeling down pick up Dulce as gently as she could. "She probably fainted from being in shock, you should wake her up." Colin chimed in, pointing out the obvious like always. "No shit, Sherlock! If you know so much, why don't you help me?" Nadja spat. "Oh, no thanks." And with that, Colin sped walked down to his room, leaving the other three roommates alone with the substitute familiar. 

The two men stared at Nadja, completely clueless. "Well... Can I drink a little of her blood, my love? I doubt she'll know if she even awakens." "Oh fuck off, Laszlo. You're not touching her. She'll be fine." She scooped up Dulce in her arms and shot a quick glare at Nandor while heading beneath the staircase. "If anything you should be the one tending to her." Nandor scrunched his face and waved a finger back and forth between his hurt hand and the red spot on his forehead. "That little monster hit me! Look- Look at my hand! What if she has scabies?" Nadja ignored his whining. She began to lightly pat Dulce's face in an attempt to make her come to.

"I've heard of this 'scabies' disease in humans. It makes one act like a rabid dog. Foaming at the mouth and growling ready to attack anyone nearby. Repulsive, if you ask me. I can't imagine myself falling under the illness's spell and practically turn into half a werewolf." Laszlo informed as he wagged a finger at Nandor's hand. The warlord stayed still, clutching his hand close. "I'm- I'm going to turn into scabies carrying werewolf?.." His companion shrugged. "Well that is if she herself is carrying the said disease. Maybe that's why she bit you- Fuck!" Nadja had slapped Laszlo upside his head.

"Dulce doesn't have anything! Nandor nearly killed her, she's lucky he didn't even bite her at all!" Nadja turned on her heel and jabbed her finger into Nandor's chest. "She's going to be fine. But if you do anything to hurt her-" She grabbed at his skin through his shirt and gave a hard twist as a warning. He let out a painful howl. "I will personally fuck you up." She let go and pointed threateningly at her love. "That goes for you too, Laszlo." She spat. 

Laszlo swallowed thickly as he hugged himself. "You're hot when you threaten me, you know." Nadja hissed loudly. He jumped back and stuttered out a weak "Y-Yes Darling." Before slowly backing away and out of sight. She switched her focus back to her roommate and told him that Dulce is now his responsibility until she awakens fully.

"Why me?! You are a woman like her!" Nandor complained. "I don't know what I'm supposed do!" She waved her hand at him dismissively as she walked away. "You should of thought of that before you started all this. Try giving her some water when she wakes up, start off with that." She slammed her door shut, ending the conversation there. 

Nandor sighed and scratched his head. Usually he would have Guillermo fetch anything simple for him, but now that he's away and he himself has to perform a task? The thought of it made him feel off. Maybe he can just wait besides her. That should be good enough, right? 

He knelt down under the staircase, sitting down on the small bed, careful not to sit on Dulce's legs. She stayed still, her chest rising and lowering slowly. Remembering back to the moment he heard Nadja trying to wake her, he realised she never woke up. Should he give it a quick try? With his luck it might work.

Nandor looked over at her and noticed how she appeared peaceful as opposed to how he'd seen her earlier. He placed his hand on Dulce's shoulder and gave her a light shake. She stirred slightly but remained asleep. Trying again, he gave her a harder shake. "Dewel-Say, wake up." He murmered, not being loud for once. A soft groan slipped from the young woman's parted lips. She swatted at the hand that bothered her slumber. Out of reflex, Nandor grabbed the moving limb with a tight grip. It made Dulce shoot straight up in panic.

"Don't kill me!" You cried, having a flashback of being pinned under the large man. Although it is just a memory now, you could almost feel all his weight. It only made the situation worse.

Your chest heaved as tears lined the brim of your eyes, arm trembling in his grasp. ‘How did I get here?! How long was I out?!’ Nandor quickly loosened his grip as he tried to calm you down. "Hey hey hey hey- Don't cry. No, seriously don't. You don’t look very nice when you cry.” He let go of your hand fully and waved his own before you in a hypnotic manner. "You will now stop crying. You will forget everything that has happened today." Was he seriously trying to brainwash you? Because god damn he sucks at this.

A small smile began to play on your face as you stated to yourself that he "sucks" at his attempt at erasing your memory. You laughed slightly at Nandor through your tears, using the heal of your palm to wipe your cheeks. His brows scrunched together in confusion. "I never told you to laugh. Why are you laughing?" He questioned. Does he not know that his little brain trick didn't work? "Y-You didn't brainwash me, I'm o-only laughing because you suck at your job." You sniffled, smiling a little more now finding his confusion humorous. "Well of course I suck, I am a vampire. How is that funny?" 

Oh. He's serious. He wasn't understanding the joke at all. "N-No, I'm saying you suck as in like you're really bad at your profession." You tried to explain, only to have him continue to look very lost. You mumble out a soft “never mind, forget it” and threw your legs over the edge of the bed. You stood up with a hiss, feeling your whole body ache from the drop your fainting caused. Some aspirin should help ease the pain a bit.

“You are not a vampire, you can’t hiss. That’s offensive.” 

You shot a look at the vampire. “And you attacking me isn’t any worse from all this?” You retorted. "You can't talk to me like that, I'm your master." It was then the sudden reality of having to work for him settled in. You have to follow him around like an obedient dog. When he's hungry, you have to bring him food as well addressing him as 'Master' with each command he gives. As well as apologising to him when you have done something wrong in his eyes. Even worse, you have to deal with dead people. "Shit." You muttered.

Nandor rose from the bed well, looming over you practically. "Since you're up now, you can go out to find a virgin for me." He commanded, almost as if he read your thoughts right then and there. You felt your stomach drop in an instant from imagining bringing an innocent person to their death. How can Guillermo ever do such a thing? Let alone get used to all this? You gulped and looked up at your 'master' picking at your fingernails anxiously. "D-Do you have to feed on blood right now? I-I'm sure I can make you something here-" "Vampires don't eat like humans, are you trying to make me sick?" Nandor scolded. He was visibly getting angry by your lack of knowledge on his kind. It frightened you.

Not wanting to upset him even further, you ducked under your master and headed to the front door to put your shoes on. He followed swiftly behind with his arms crossed. "I'm coming with to make sure you bring someone back." Great, now you're going to feel a lot more pressure. 'What if I mess up? What if I can't reel anyone in and Nandor gets mad at me? Is he going to yell at me? Or even worse, hurt me? More importantly, how am I even going to find a virgin?'

//

You wandered into the little comic book shop with Nandor waiting outside somewhere as a bat. Yes it's stereotypical to try finding a virgin in a comic book shop, but this is the only place you can honestly think of. You scanned the place, looking for the geekiest person to try to talk to. Being socially awkward was already hard enough on you and now adding on to figure out if someone ever had sex or not was even worse.

After a couple of minutes you finally spotted a tall, lanky man roughly around your age scanning through old Marvel comics near the back of the store. Here goes nothing. Inhaling sharply, you marched right up besides him as naturally as you could and browsed through the comics besides him. From the corner of your eyes you could see him glance at you questionably before going back to minding his own business.

You cleared your throat as you held up a Captian America comic. "Y-You know, almost everyone knew Stark was going to die in Endgame. _I_ thought it was going to be Steve." The guy scoffed and looked at you like you had two heads on your shoulders. "Before you say anything, hear me out. In one of the comics I've read, Steve had gone crazy and been shot at to which his body fell into a body of water. No one knew if he survived or not, but it made Bucky and Falcon take on the role of Captain America together, alternating here and there. I would've assumed they would've worked that into the movie." You explained, setting the comic down. He shrugged slightly, impressed that you read the actual comics. "They don’t go by the comics sometimes. I kinda figured they weren’t when they first introduced Clint’s wife as someone different from the comics-“ You smiled and cut him off. “Instead of Bobbie, Mockingbird, a superhero as well.” This is going pretty well, you couldn’t believe how smoothly the plan had been sailing. In a way you were actually enjoying yourself. ‘Too bad this might be the last time he’ll be enjoying himself too.’

Now he clearly was impressed. He stuck out a hand eagerly, and had a lopsided grin. “I’m Nathan. You’re like the only girl I met that actually reads the comics and not just watch the movies only.” Oh, he’s one of _those_ guys. Hm. You gently took his hand in your own and gave it a light shake. “I’m Dulce, but you can call me anytime.” You said, slipping out a cheesy pick up line as your face turned red from embarrassment. Nathan laughed at the line stating again that no other girl has ever said anything so corny to him.

You felt your heart stop. ‘Other girls? Has he hooked up with a couple before and I just literally wasted my time?’ Trying to find the right words to speak, you looked up at him with your cheeks beet red. “S-So you aren’t a virgin?..” ‘Well can you be even more blunt?’ Nathan fidgeted slightly and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Ha, wow um... actually I-I am one. Why, why did you want to know?” Oh god how can this get any worse. This is so damn awkward for you both, you just wanted to crawl inside a hole and die.

Taking a brave leap into the whole shebang, you suddenly pressed yourself close to him and bit your lip. “Maybe we can head back to my place and you can show me where you keep Mjolnir, I know I’m worthy to lift your hammer~” You purred, doing your best not to break character and panic from how cringe worthy you were getting. “It’ll be my first time too, and god do I wanna feel _Thor_ in the morning.”

"Y-You wanna- I’m gonna lose my- to you- You don’t have to ask me twice.” Nathan stuttered out, seeming overly happy about it all. He didn’t even question how fast you were moving considering the fact you two just met. At this point, you were in a way relieved that he wouldn’t make it out alive in the end because there is no way you’re ever going live this down. And seeing his face if he lived wouldn’t help at all.

He took you by the hand and practically dragged you out the door like an animal. You thought Nandor would pop out any second to swoop down in human form to feed on Nathan’s blood, but he hasn’t. Is he even planning on coming out or did he set you up as payback for hurting him?  
  
Nathan slowed down to let you lead the way, looking as if he’s ready to pin you against the wall to take you then and there. It slowly started to disgust you. Nonetheless, you guided him in the direction of the Vampire’s residence, praying that Nandor will appear any second. You never needed a man so badly in your life, let alone one that isn’t even human.

“Hey um, Dulce- do you think we can role play? I’ve always wanted to try that.”

‘Okay, that’s enough. I can’t go on.’ “Master, please come out and drink his blood already!” You called out, throwing your arms in the air. Nathan halfheartedly laughed, lost at what was going on. “Wow, I didn’t think you were into that. I can go with the flow- Ah!” A loud _fwoosh_ from behind the two of you cut him off mid sentence which made you turn around to see your master eagerly feeding. You stepped back, watching the life from the prey’s eyes drain with each suck. It made you feel a wave of mixed emotions.   
  
Sighing contently, Nandor dropped the lifeless body onto the cold, hard concrete like he was nothing but a rag doll. You felt sick. Is this what you’re really going to put up with for two whole weeks? How are you ever going to deal with the guilt and weight of the death of people on your shoulders?

“Well? Are you going to just stand there? As a familiar, you’re supposed to wipe the blood from my chin and discard the body.” Nandor directed, handing you a small handkerchief. You took it hesitantly, your heart hammering hard against your rib cage as you just stared at the piece of cloth in your sweaty palms. The classic signs of an anxiety attack alerted you immediately, telling you to ground yourself. 

‘I can feel the softness of the handkerchief. I see a lifeless body in front of me.’ No, that was a bad thing to focus on. You have to tune that out. ‘Alright, um... Start over. The handkerchief feels soft in my hand. The sounds of cars in the distance fills my head, the smell of the street fills my nostrils, and I can see an impatient master before me, tapping his foot away with his arms crossed.’ You took a deep breath and stepped forward as you were confident enough that you surpassed the oncoming attack.

‘Wow, don’t you feel strong now.’ Mocked the little voice at the back of your head.

You ignored it as you stood on your tip toes in attempt to clean off Nandor’s chin. From the hight difference, it was hard to keep your balance. You had no choice but to carefully and gently rest a hand on his arm to steady yourself. “Don’t put your hand on me, you’re not on the same level as Guillermo to do that.” He huffed, swatting your hand off him. “Oh right, let me grow a couple of inches for you so I can reach better.” “That would be great, thank you Dewel-Say.”

Was he really serious. He was once human, and yet he believed you can literally grow inches from the knees on command? How the hell was he a warlord?  
  
You went quiet and simply gestured him to hunch over a bit for you. He surprisingly obliged and pointed to a stray blob of blood on his cheek. “I know how to clean someone off, you overgrown baby.” He stood up straight, clearly offended. “I am hundreds of years old! I have a beard! I am obviously not an infant!” Nandor yelled, snatching the cloth from you. “I was going to help you with the body, but now you can take care of it all by yourself.”

‘Nice going, smartass.’ Your master then turned into a bat and flew away into the night, not even saying a small thank you for all the trouble you went through just to feed him. You looked down at Nathan’s body, swallowing thickly. How the hell are you even going to hide a whole body? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried meh best, please don’t judge me lol

The journey way back to the house wasn’t an one easy at all. Although Nathan was tall and thin, he was heavy from deadweight. A lot of people gave you looks and offered to call a cab or physical help carrying your “drunken boyfriend”, as you lied to them, home. Obviously you kindly declined, not knowing how to explain how cold the body was rather than being warm from the alcohol intake. 

You managed to make it through the gates of the yard, sighing heavily in relief that you managed to make it back. Talk about having all the luck. Using the last of your strength, you gave the body a final hard yank and let him fall hard on the ground. "Careful, someone is already buried there." Chimed an accented voice. You didn't even bother to face them, you already knew who it was and you were upset by the fact you had to drag a whole dead body. What were you even supposed to do with it? How are you going to bury a body without having the yard look suspicious?

"You're standing in a soft spot."

Pulling yourself out of your racing thoughts, you looked down and saw your feet somewhat sinking into the squishy dirt. It was then it clicked what all these random soft spots were. The putrid smell the mud had, the hair that you swore wasn't yours that went down the drain in the shower. It was all from dead bodies buried beneath your feet. You felt sick to your stomach. Although you were disgusted, you weren't as shocked as you'd thought be. With all the overwhelming situations being flung at you non stop today, it really took away the shock factor.

"Look, can you at least tell me how to get rid of the body?" You called out continuing to drag Nathan further into the yard and out of sight. Nandor stomped down the concrete steps as he made his way over to you, seeming to be annoyed with all the help you ask him for. "You're not a really good familiar, I should be the one ordering you around! You aren't my master!" He huffed. "Well maybe if you just took the time to show me how to do all this I wouldn't be so bad!"

His head snapped in your direction, his pace sped up as if he was getting ready to charge any second. "You don't talk back to your master!" Nandor hissed. You panicked and backed away quickly as your hands flew up to protect yourself from what may come. "I-I'm sorry, master! It won't happen again!" It only made him even more angry. "Do you think I made this far as a warrior by accepting apologies?" Without paying attention to where you were going, you backed yourself up against the fence that surrounded the premises. "Master please-" He cut you off and pulled out a dagger from his side with a small laugh from seeing the state you were in. "Here."

'That asshole scared the crap out of me on purpose.' You glared at him as you snatched the blade from his hand, mumbling "Y-You're gonna pay for that." Below your breath. "I told you not to talk back to me, did you learn your lesson this time?" Nandor asked. You silently nodded, not wanting to make eye contact.

//

It's been about 5 days since you have been working for the vampires. Although it's still a lot to process, it's been easier working for them as time went on. You didn't expect to half work for Laszlo and Nadja, but you didn't mind it. Especially after they helped your master learn how to say your name correctly. To be honest, you were going to miss the funny pronunciation of it. 

A small smile crept it's way onto your face as you remembered the slight struggled he had while teaching him. The way his mouth moved with each attempt, his face lighting up with joy once he got the hang of it. Now it practically rolls off his tongue smoothly. Not to mention it made your chest feel a bit warm from the fact that he took the time to say your name better. You blushed slightly at the memory and snapped back to reality.

You blinked repeatedly trying to get ahold of yourself, not wanting to look suspicious. "You know, those fumes from the cleaning products your using on Nandor's boots look like they're getting to you." Your eyes locked onto Colin Robinson's face, letting out a squeak from not noticing your surroundings. Colin made his way into the room and had been sitting across from you with a newspaper in his hand. How long has he been sitting there? "The types of chemicals they use can often cause someone to feel light headed or pass out even." He informed, making you roll your eyes. You pulled out a pair of Air pods from your pant pocket, slipping them into your ears as quickly as you could.

"Hey, that's not fair-" He started, but you couldn't hear the rest once music played from them. You went back to rubbing the warlord's boots with polish as you tried to hurry up before he came back from feeding. He was kind enough to give you a break tonight from having to fetch someone. In return you had to do a couple of more chores than usual. The catch was that you had to have it done before he came back. Though you didn't mention it, you knew you could easily finish the chore list without a problem.

The door swung open to reveal the man himself. "Dulce, I stepped in werewolf doo-doo. They made their way onto stairs again." You gotten up with his clean boots in hand, and tried handing it to him. He held his hand up and shook his head. "I'm full right now and I want to lie down." Said your master with a yawn. He took his boots off discarding them by the door, then headed in the direction of his room. You followed behind and informed him that your finished the list. "I'll clean the door step once you fall asleep, master." Nandor stopped abruptly and turned on his heel, pointing away from his room. "You can go clean it now, I'll be up for a while longer." 

You looked up at him, taking in how his long hair fell on his shoulders, how his mouth moves as he speaks, and thought about how his fangs would feels against your neck if he were to bite you. Looking back to the moment he first tried to bite you, you imagined a different scenario. Him lightly grazing his lips against your skin and giving it a light nip as you let out sound you have never made before. You absentmindedly chewed the skin on your lip, getting lost in your thought.

A snapping sound made you blink repeatedly, trying to clear your mind. "Dulce, are you listening to me? Hello-" Nandor had lent forward a bit and been snapping his fingers in front of your face. "O-Oh, no! Sorry master! What were you saying?" You asked. He stood straight raising an eyebrow. "You're face is red. Are you sick?" He questioned. Colin peered out from one of the doorways and piped in. "I'm telling you it's those fumes from the polish."

Your master hissed at his roommate, not wanting his input in the situation since it wasn't his business. "No one asked you. Fucking guy." You fumbled with the clean boots in your hands, claiming that it was in fact the polish. "Well... You have to use something else to clean my other boots then from the doo-doo." "Oh, right! I'll get on it after cleaning the stairs!" You rambled, speed walking away with your head down to hide your face.

You gathered what you needed and went outside. Feeling the cool air hit your face, you sighed in relief that you were alone and can take the time to calm down. There's no denying it, and you weren't going to, that you had developed a feeling for your master. It was hard to understand your emotions. One minute you liked him, then you hated him, next you were terrified, and then the last feeling was more towards yourself. You were scared to fall in love because of the last relationship you had. It left you scared of being touched and held. It left you wondering if anyone would really even love you back.

'How are you so sure he won't do the same thing Mike did? Isolate you and abuse you, all the while trying to force his way into your pants?' You muttered "shut up" to the little voice at the back of your head and scrubbed the concrete with the brush. Anxiety has always been with you for as long as you can remember. It's been hard but you manage to handle it as well as you could. Some days, though, it does get hard. 

'Nandor might be after your blood. He loves virgins. He'll stike when you least expect it. If that’s not enough, he had 37 wives. How would you be any different to him? Plus, he only loved 35 of them.' Your eyes screwed shut as scrubbed even harder. A little more pressure and you were sure the bristles would've rubbed right off the wooden part of the brush.

You stopped scrubbing and rested on your knees, losing all focus in the current task. The memories of the past serious relationship you were in resurfaced instantly. It was something you wish you can forget with a snap of a finger. But it’s burned at the back of your head forever. It left you mindlessly staring at the bucket of soap water like you were stuck in some sort of trance as you began to remember it all.

(trigger warning)

“He took me away from all my friends and controlled my phone. Every person I tried making friends with, he claimed that I was trying cheat on him. He said that I’m lucky he was the only guy who ever loved me. No one would love me the way he did. He followed my every move and would hit me for something he didn’t like. He started attacking my family. He started to spread horrible things about us...” You bit back a sob, feeling a tear run down your cheek. Although you were fully aware you were talking to yourself, you felt the need to continue on with letting out the emotions you suppressed all this time.

“Mike made fun my insecurities, my imperfections, all the stuff I found comfort in he ripped from me. He fat shamed me, he started assaulting me. He even cursed out my dead papá... He said I wasn’t worth anyone’s time...” Without being aware of what you were doing to yourself, you didn’t noticed you were digging your nails into your arms. You managed to break some skin. The salty tears you shed stung slightly as they fell among the cuts. You quieted down from the soliloquy mouthing a silent “oh shit.” as you hastily rolled your sleeves down.

Pouring the rest of the water on the step, you quickly went back inside, praying your master had retired for the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried meh best, please don’t judge me lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the fanfic, please go with the idea that Guillermo's father died when they were young. Thanks!

You stared blankly at your reflection as you gripped both sides of the sink of the bathroom sink. It's been a few good minutes since you bandaged your cuts, but you stayed put not feeling fully composed enough to step out. How could you with Nandor being awake the entire time, waiting for you to brush his hair before he falls asleep. Being caught up with trying to please him by doing what he says, you completely forgot all about it. You were lucky that he wasn't around to see what you had accidentally done to yourself.

A barely audible sigh slipped from you as you swallowed thickly. In hopes of calming down, you slightly began to mumble a tune. "Now that it's over can't we just say goodbye? I'd like to move on and make the most of the night." 'How fitting. The first song that I try to smooth myself with happens to be No More Tears.' At least the sadness filtered out. You stood straight, letting go of the sink. Through the cracks in the mirror, you noticed the redness on your face had reduced significantly. Finally you felt confident enough to wait on your master.

'I hope I didn't keep him waiting for too long.' You thought, walking out toward his room holding his brush. Obviously never mentioning this to Nandor himself, you enjoyed brushing his hair. He seems to loosen up immediately in your hands and it honestly feels like you possessed a super power. There’s even been a time he fell right to sleep from it.

Tapping the knuckle of your index finger, the already opened door revealed your master standing beside his coffin. He faced you and narrowed his eyes with a hand placed on his chest dramatically. “I thought you forgot about me.” It sent your heart flying having him joke around with you. “Sorry master, I had to use the bathroom,” You somewhat lied, walking over to the little step ladder he had. “Let me help you into your coffin.” 

His large hand rested on your outstretched smaller one as he stepped in. Once settled, you moved to your usual spot and started to brush out his hair. He breathed out contently and closed his eyes. “You brush like Guillermo.” You chuckled and leaned over to see Nandor’s face better. “Is that a compliment or am I supposed to be offended?” “He is more gentle than a woman. Take your pick.” He muttered. Just what is that supposed to mean? Is that supposed to mean that you’re weak?

You gave a hard tug on a lock of Nandor’s hair. He grunted somewhat jolting at the gesture. “Watch your mouth, blood sucker. My brother and I aren’t that weak.” You warned, going back to brushing his head. This time he muttered again below his breath.

The room soon fell into a comfortable silence. Well, with the exception of a few grunts from the vampire when a few tough knots had to be brushed out with a bit of force. Moments had passed before his head lulled to the side and rested against your arm. Was he already asleep? The slow growing weight of his head confirmed your suspension.

Well that and he kind of let out a snore. For someone who acts like he’s a war-craved maniac, your master sure becomes soft in a few seconds flat. Without thinking twice, you started running your fingers delicately and lightly on his cheek and through his beard. It soothed the vampire more.

A blush filled smile splayed across your face. “If only this can last forever.”

Ever so carefully, you set down your master’s head onto his pillow. He stirred and frowned in his sleep from the loss of your limb as he buried his head into the fur lining. Though it was an adorable sight, you found yourself staring longer than you should.

You closed the lid as quietly as you could, doing your best not to wake him. With your face being red you didn’t want to risk him waking up to see it. Backing off silently, you blew out the candles and stepped out shutting the door behind you with a click.

//

Laszlo slipped into his roommate’s quarters rapping on the coffin, not caring that he was asleep inside. He had been hiding in the hall for a while watching Dulce and Nandor both, picking up on the all too familiar spark.

“Nandor ol’ chap! Wake up!” A disgruntled groan sounded from within. “I’m trying to sleep- Dulce!” The Englishman whipped the coffin open with a finger on his lip, shushing loudly. “It’s about her, you twit! I’m trying to help you!”

Nandor rubbed his sleep filled eyes in annoyance as he sat up. “I’m not in distress! Can’t this wait until morning? I’m tired!” He whined. Laszlo completely completely ignored him and continued. “Are that daft that you don’t notice this woman swooning over you?”

Recalling at all the moments he spent alone with Dulce, Nandor hadn’t really put much thought into his temporary familiar. Until now. He overlooked pretty much everything because of the fact she acted just like her brother. Always eager to make him happy and being there whenever he needed them. Given that it’s the job of a familiar to be that way, it was easy not to notice her feelings.

“Well... what am I supposed to do?”

Laszlo slapped his head down into his palm. “You had 37 wives- And you don’t know what to do about one single woman? Fucking hell.” He cursed. “This is going to take a while.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot I had this in the making, so I hastily typed a filler chapter before going into anything major for the story. On the good side, I have time to write more now ^-^'  
> Sorry if the chapter is a little messy, it'll get better in the next one. Well if my messy writing skills allow it lol

An impatient Nadja paced up and down the hall, waiting for her husband to come back from the little intervention being held. Was Nandor withholding the same emotion towards Dulce? Are they going to play matchmaker? Will they end up together? Or will it all be a bust?

After a long 30 minutes, the door finally opened and shut. The Englishman rubbed his temples in frustration from the talk he held. Though progress was made on bringing to light about how Nandor felt, he was still refusing to confess. But why? What was keeping him from doing so?

//

It was late in the evening and Nandor had let you take a small break from working while he slept. You took the chance to go visit the church and attend confessionals that the father agreed to hold for you after you said it shouldn't take long. If your master had found out, he would have had kittens. The thought of him being with a litter made you laugh to yourself. You could easily imagine him holding up the small animal to his face going, "Look! It has fangs! Like me!" Pointing happily to his own pair with his free hand. With his luck though, he would become a scratching post from picking up the poor kitten by its scruff.

The sound of footsteps made you realise you realise you had zoned again. As you came back to reality, you saw that the father had walked past, gesturing you to enter the confessional booth. Hurriedly, you stepped in and closed the door behind you, plopping down with your hands placed neatly in your lap. You confessed often, withholding no boundaries on what you share with him. People find it invasive and uncomfortable, but you felt no judgement or shame.

Slight shuffling sounded on the other side of the screen as the father sat down. He swung his leg over the other with his hands resting together on his kneecap. You swallowed thickly, thinking of how to go about this, feeling more nervous than usual. It felt as if you were almost betraying your master for being here to begin with. But for now, you did your best to ignore the guilty feeling.

"Good evening, father" He chuckled at the sound of your voice. "Ah, mia cara. You are lucky I will stay up late for you. You may proceed, Dulce." The father sat patiently, resting back. "Forgive me father for I have sinned... I have been having impure thoughts of a man I barely know... And I'm afraid that I'm losing strength in holding back and that I will snap..." You spoke, awaiting anxiously for his response. 'Wow, going all in huh?' 

The father cleared his throat as calmly as he could. He was taken aback from sudden information, and did his best to think of what say. "W-Well, it's normal to experience these, erm, urges. As long as you don't act on them, everything will be alright, Si?" You shrugged and nodded that he was right. Obviously he couldn't see you, but you agreed. But the thing is though, these are feelings towards someone who isn't so normal and would literally burn at the sight of a cross. How were you going to explain that?

"You see, father, he isn't an ordinary man..." The father sighed in frustration, and you can easily picture him pinching the bridge of his nose at the fact you said the oldest line in the books about a man. "No- You see um... I guess you can say he doesn't agree with the Catholic Church? He can't stand the sight of our Lord. Like a vampire almost." The last line managed to escape your mouth without you thinking twice. It made the father question you.

"A vampire?"

Your heart stopped mid beat, and you could feel your soul escape your body. "U-Um you know! Those fictional creatures of the night? With the sharp teeth and whatnot? Not that they're real, but he hates the Lord like they do." You ranted, nervously laughing as you bit the back of your thumbnail. The father began to laugh at your rambling and sat upright. "Heh, those aren't real, Dulce. As I said earlier, do not act on your urges and everything will be alright. Your sins are pardoned as ong as you say 5 Hail Mary's." 

You thanked him and walked out to the very front of the church, kneeling with your hands pressed together. "Hail Mary full of grease- Crap. Hail Mary full of grea the Lord is-" You spaced out failing to keep your mind on the prayers. It kept trailing to back to how the father was acting. It almost sounded as if he himself was nervous and was quick to send you out to pray for forgiveness. Maybe you were thinking too much over nothing? Who knows. You shook your head to rid of the stupid thoughts and managed to go back to reciting the 5 Hail Mary's. Yet you couldn't help but wonder he himself was a vampire.

Scoffing, you rose to your feet hearing how foolish that sounded. "Father Copia can't be one, how would he be setting foot in the church!" You laughed to yourself once more, walking out of the building. Then again, Nandor, Nadja, Lazslo, and Collin can't be the only vampires on Staten Island. Right?

//

A loud, heavy yawn fell from you as you walked up the concrete steps. Sleeping never sounded so good in your life right now. You could easily fall asleep in your day clothes if you didn't have the strength to change. Barely resting your hand on the handle of the door, it swung open to show the female vampire of the house. "Dulce! There you are! I wanted have a talk, you know? Woman to woman!" Nadja said as she took you by the hand, leading you to the meeting room. You felt bad but tried to hold yourself back. "That sounds fun, but I'm so tired right now- Can't this wait until after my nap?" You sleepily whined.

She stopped and grabbed your shoulders with both hands. "This is important! I need to know what you like and what makes you happy!" She pleaded. Your expression went stale with seriousness and looked her in the eyes as you said "Sleep. That's what I like and going to bed makes me happy." Nadja clicked her tongue at you, giving your body a firm yet gentle shake to wake you up a bit. "Seriously! I only need two bloody details to work with!" "Oh alright, if I tell you two things, will I be allowed to go to sleep?" She nodded vigorously awaiting the two facts from you. "Well I was always happy when I had my old pet cockatiel, the silly thing used to wolf whistle at anyone and blew kisses. But what I love most is being with my dad before he passed when I was younger." 

Nadja had finally let go of you, raising a brow. "I don't know what you want to do with that, but I'm going to bed. You asked and you received. I'm too tired to comprehend anything." You explained, walking past her with a stiff nod. "Good night, Nadja." And with that you left to go rest.


	7. Chapter 7

A cold nose delicatly ran its way up your neck as you were being embraced from beind by large, strong arms. You faintly see the tail of a cape swinging forward around your feet, knowing who exactly was holding you close. He teasingly nipped right at you skin which made you bite back a gasp. "M-Master, wha-" You were cut off from him pressing his lower half against you, letting you know exactly where this is going. Your breath hitched in your throat while he continued on. It wasn't clear how you ended up in this situation nor as to how he suddenly felt this way, but you Made no move to stop him.

"You may have virgin blood, but you will no longer have it pumping through you when I'm done." Nandor growled in your ear. He gave your thigh a hard squeeze in his hand to add more of an explanation to what he meant. All you could do was squeak out "Hokay", letting him take the chance to snake his arm around your waist and into your pants. 

//

Lazslo sat by his piano fiddling with the keys while he attempted work out a new tune he had in mind. He often felt more creative during the hours before everyone awakes because he had the opportunity of being alone. Though it was slowly becoming harder to focus when he heard an all too familiar sound of a woman moaning somewhere in the home. His brows knit together in confusion, trying to figure out who it was as he stood up abruptly. "Nadja, my darling, is that you?" He walked into the hall and looked in many directions. "Are you calling to me from atop of Colin Robinson's bed again?" When no response was given he quieted down and listened intently for the source. 

"Nandor, please-" 

The vampire stood straight with both eyebrows raised in surprise hearing it wasn't his wife at all. "That damn rascal finally grew a pair." He said with a coy smile. "She's in for a big surprise." "Who is, Lazslo?" Called Nadja, walking out from their shared room rubbing the sleepiness from her tired eyes. "Why Dulce, my love. Her and Nandor are finally going at it." He held a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture with his other pointing the direction of where the De La Cruz sister slept. A soft groan sounded from the location which made Nadja scrunch her face together. 

"Nandor is still asleep. She hasn't even woken him up yet."

//

With the time hitting the hour of awakening of your master, your alarm rang which made your eyes shoot open from your nap. You huffed loudly with your arms flying onto your face. "How the hell am I going to face Master after having a wet dream?!" You hissed harshly to yourself. Your face flushed a deep red from embarrassment. Immediately the emotion was replaced with sadness because it was only a dream. Though it all felt so real.

"I don't... I don't even know what he even looks likes without all those garments he wears..." You thought, feeling the emptiness of the bed. 

Swinging your legs over the edge, you stood and readied yourself to start the awaiting day. You made your way into Nandor's room and made your usual rounds to all the candles and lights that awaited to be lit. 'With all the times we've left lit candles unsupervised in this house, I'm surprised it hasn't started a fire.' You thought, beginning to retrieve clean clothes. The sight of his boxers suddenly made you stop and wonder how big your master really was. Was it anywhere near what you dreamt? 

You quickly blinked repeatedly to rid of the thoughts plaguing you. 'Jesus I'm going to need to confess again. Fuck me.' Resting the folded clothes on his sofa that resided against the wall, you finally knocked on the casket calling out softly to the slumbering master. "Wake up, sleepy head." The casket rattled a bit, but no major movements from the lid showed any signs of him removing it. "I don't answer to that, Dulce." Nandor muttered from inside. You rolled your eyes and spoke again. "You just did. Time to get up Master." 

With a hard pull you yanked the lid off. Nandor rose with it as he stretched in many directions, showing how little he slept during the day. You gave a questioning look not understanding how that could be. Literally no one is allowed to bother him as he sleeps or else he swears disaster upon them. Well that or he would have been yelling for you to guide them out. "Master? Did something happen? You look like death."

His yawn turned into a slight choke as he remembered the talk Lazslo had with him. "Eh, no. I always look like this. That's how a warrior is supposed to look." He said, averting his gaze. Your head tilted a bit, somewhat not buying what was said. Lazily he held out his hand to be guided out from where he slept to which you gladly took. As you helped him down, you took in how his cold hand felt. Comforting and pleasant. So you gave it a gentle squeeze as opposed to the normal half-there grip you gave.

The familiar warmth that you experienced over the week and few days crawled across your cheeks again, and Nandor immediately picked up on the scent of your rushing blood. He pulled his hand from yours without warning covering his nose in attempt to block off the smell. "Dulce- Get out." He ordered. Confusion clouded over you from the demand. You didn't even finish his morning routine. What's going on? "Why? Did I do something-" He cut you off, doing his best to shoo you out. "Go." Now it was your turn to stop him mid sentence. "Master, I'm not leaving until you tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it!" You yelled. 

Going feral from the scent of your blood, he snapped and pinned you against the coffin with a growl. You yelped from the harsh movment your eyes wide as saucers while they stared into Nandor's narrowed ones, his ragged breath hitting your face. His eyes flicked down to your neck and he swooped in ready to bite. You sucked in a shaky breath knowing you messed up. You should have just listened instead of playing hardheaded.   
The sudden feeling of his sharp fangs on a sensitive part of your skin had you close your eyes and slip out a tiny moan.

It made him stop and come back to his senses.

Nandor switched his grip to your chin forcing you to face him while he spoke lowly. "When I tell you to get out, it's for your own good." Gulping, you apologised profusely as he let you go. He pointed above your head to the doorway behind you telling you to leave once more. "You can go find me a virgin, I can get ready myself... Fucking girl.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I have my own special pair of dice you can roll if you want to play our own version of Dungeons and Dragons." You purred in the ear of the next victim. 

There was a D&D session being held in a gaming cafe that you wandered into in hopes you would find someone. If we're being honest here, you were just looking for a distraction to clear your mind from what happened not too long ago between you and Nandor. Especially that not easy to forget moment where you made that sound. And you know that he clearly heard it. There's no way you can lie to yourself that he somehow misheard or never heard it at all. So here you were over the shoulder of a stranger more for yourself than bringing back a meal.

The man before you, Chris, shifted in his seat to get a better view of you, deciding if he should throw this game away just to leave with a woman he just met. A smirk played on your lips as you 'helped' him make up his mind. You placed an index finger below his chin and made him look you in the eyes. 'If only Nandor was that gentle with you.' Mocked the little voice at the back of your head. Ignoring the comment, you continued on with the charade.

"Aaand if you have enough energy, we can play Succubus~ I know I'll have energy to spare." You licked your bottom lip before biting it. Without a second thought, he cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, I'm calling it a night. I'll catch you guys next game!" And left with you.

//

"I have to let you know right know that I'm new with all this. A-And I mean new." Oh if only Chris knew you only got this far because of your acting skills. Hell this is far as he's going to get too. Leading him into the meeting room, you pushed him down onto the love seat. You straddled him and nuzzled your nose into the nape of his neck reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. Let me just go get a few things." You pulled back and smiled. "Don't touch anything but yourself, alright?" He nodded vigorously fully captivated with everything you where doing. You gave a light peck on his nose before getting up and leaving. Hopefully Nandor was somewhere near, you felt as if you wont be able to keep up any longer with the awaiting stranger.

You paused in the middle of the hall noticing that the house was unusually empty. Where is everyone? Well you knew Colin was probably down is his room trolling people on the internet, but what about everyone else? You would just give a quick shout, but that would just alarm Chris. Wait, has Nandor even left his bedroom at all? He probably has a hard time putting up his hair or something. You laughed and trekked to room, hearing voices floating out from the opened door. They sounded as if they were scolding one another. But why?

Tiptoeing closer, you tuned in to the conversation curiously. 

"You idiot! She clearly dreamed about you and you STILL won't do anything?! How stupid are you!"

"She's right, ol' boy. Dulce can't even hide her emotions very well either, yet you question your motives. You think we can not smell her rushing blood whe she gets flustered?"

Your head hung in embarrassment. Not only have they heard your little whines and sounds from the dream, but they can smell you when you blushed. So can your master. Which also means he was trying his hardest not to hurt you. They all have. And from how hardheaded you were being earlier, you tested the hell out of his strength. It made you feel like a little brat. 'Jesus you're such a feely person. Pick an emotion already and stick with it.'

Heavy shuffling from Nandor sounded as he tried to speak up. "Yes I do feel something," You perked up the second he spoke. "But every moment I see her, I see Guillermo. Her touch, her mannerisms, I see him." The sense of dread shattered through you. You knew what was coming. You knew what he was going to say next. You just didn't have the heart to hear it fall from his mouth. Given it was too quick in general to fall in love within two weeks, but still. 

Standing straight and pulling what was left of your pride together, you stopped overthinking and steadied your breathing. Besides, Chris has been waiting for a long while now. He would be getting suspicious if you stalled any further. "I love Guillermo-" Those words speared through your heart like the sharpest knife in the world. It caught you completely off guard mid step into the doorway. "I-I brought you someone like you asked, Master. He's downstairs waiting." You attempted to play everything smoothly by smiling a small yet broken smile. Swallowing thickly you walked away as calmly as you could, careful not to lead on that you heard them.

A day and a half. They could have just waited a day and a half to have him come out with all of this. Until Guillermo comes back you have to help Nandor out in this state? It's going to be awkward as hell for you. You just wanted to hide and cry. You felt hurt, overall silly thinking that you stood a chance with someone who had so many wives. It was then you felt the warm streak of a tear run down your cheek. You wiped it hastily, telling yourself not to cry. But you wanted to oh so badly... But if you cry, they'll hear you. And you were in no mood to talk to the trio.

'I just want to run and hide where they can't get to me...' If you leave, they'll be quick to stop you. And at the same time you didn't want to be alone. You wanted someone to talk to and have them just listen. The only other person you could think of in that moment was Colin Robinson.

Walking a little past the basement door, you contemplated going down there. What if he's busy? Well he would just be typing away on his laptops... But what if you're bothering him with your problems? To be fair he does bother you as well as everyone else. You turned back and as quietly as you could, walked downstairs, knowing well that it was too late to chicken out now. And the more you thought about it, the more it made sense to hide out in his room because no one ever wants to step in there unless they really have to. And that was very rare. 

Without knocking, you swiftly entered and closed the door behind you. Colin looked up from the glowing electronic screen, puzzled that it was you who had entered.

"You're emotional."

"And you're bald." You shot back, sitting down on the corner of his bed. "Point made. What do you want?" He asked. You sighed heavily and shrugged, not knowing where to start. "You don't have to answer back, I just need someone to vent to." 

// 

"S-So here I am, just hiding because I don't want to be found." You sobbed, drying each tear that fell. Colin looked up from his laptop not knowing what to do. "I-I just thought it would've been good to talk to you since you usually have nothing to say unless it's something obvious or there's something you can feed off of." He half nodded in an understanding manner. You sighed and rested your head on his shoulder. "I'm honestly a coward for retreating..." "Yeah, you are." You looked up at him with your face scrunched. "Hey, you said it first." Colin stated, pausing his typing to look at you. "Ok, but you weren't supposed to agree."

His eyes flicked lower for a second as he hesitantly leaned closer to your face. "Oh- No, Colin." You gently push him away, shaking your head as you put a small gap between the both of you. "I thought that's what you were hinting for." He said. With your head shaking, you told him that he misunderstood you completely but you still slipped an apology to him regardless. He let out a chuckle saying, "Gotcha, I got a little hungry and awkward energy like that tastes the best." 

You narrowed your eyes and punched him on his arm calling him an ass. It kind of upset you that he pulled the stunt. "I'm not here to feed you. You know I'll get you for that." You threatened. Colin snapped his head at you and hissed with his eyes glowing a bright blue colour, causing you to jump back. He laughed again, as you realised he did that to scare you. "You don't think I'm serious?" You spat. "Theres not much you can do, I'm already dead."

He's got a point.

"That and I can't take you seriously, you-" You took hold of his chin, squishing the little fat into his cheeks as you glared darkly into his eyes. "I lead SO many fucking men to their deaths and burned their bodies, grinding up their teeth and nails to use as fertiliser in Lazslo's garden. Don't for a SECOND that I won't hesitate to do the same to you." You hissed, putting emphasis in some words to get your point across. The shock in his eyes was a sight to behold. Especially the second Colin knew he pushed the wrong buttons.

You held onto his face for a few seconds longer before you smiled and planted chaste kiss on his lips. Just a little flare to the little game he started. But now you started laughing at the fact you just kissed Colin Robinson. And with the look on his face, it was harder not to laugh even more. "N-Nadja never kissed me after I pulled that on her." He stuttered. You calmed down from the laughing fit of yours and chirped with a grin, "Gotcha" and lied back on his bed. 

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and went back to typing away on his laptop. You couldn't believe you were admitting to it, but you were happy you hid in Colin's room. It helped you feel better in a way and it also helped you forget about what happened earlier for a while.

Oh right... Nandor...

You buried your head into the pillow and stared at nothing. The pain in your chest settled back in from remembering, making you sigh. You wanted a new distraction. Something to take the feeling away. “Hey, Colin?” He let out a “Hm” not looking at you. You sat up on your knees, calling out to him again as you tossed the pillow aside. He finally turned to you and you closed the space between the two of you, pulling him close for a kiss.

Colin immediately kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin needs a lil love too, you know. No matter how annoying he is. Fight me


End file.
